


First-Name Basis

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode AU: s08e19-20 Moebius, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits are hard to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" #095 "people"

They were planning to be at the cabin for eight days, after Daniel and Teal’c had left, and there was a single but very important ground rule— first names only.

“Old habits are hard to break,” said Jack, setting an empty mason jar at the center of the kitchen table. “One quarter for each slip, and because I can guess exactly how bad both of us are going to be at this, we’ll probably have enough for a nice dinner in town before we leave. Does that sound fair, Carter?”

Jack caught himself a split-second too late— he sighed and pulled out a quarter for the jar.

“Yes, sir,” said Sam, grinning, and dropped in a quarter of her own.

By the end of the day, there were five more coins in the mason jar, and the following morning, Jack drove into town for a dozen doughnuts, a case of beer, and two rolls of quarters.

“I do _think_ of you as Jack,” said Sam, three days and $4.25 later. They were lying on a blanket on the warm wooden deck of the pond, looking up at the endless sky of stars. “Sometimes. It was just so much easier, before, not to even let myself think something that I might accidentally say.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. “I did the same.”

Sam rolled a little closer, propping her elbow on his chest so she could look at him. “We’ll get there, Jack,” she said. “We’ve had almost eight years of having to ignore how we felt. Having to ignore that we felt anything at all. I didn’t really expect to jump right into ‘happily ever after’.”

“Me, neither, Sam,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “But I think we’re doing a pretty good job.”

She grinned, and kissed him. “Yes, we are.”

THE END


End file.
